Neve, Cachecol e Primeiros Beijos
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Eka o amrcou definitivamente, mas nunca sabemos, como foi os primeiros beijos...Fic Presente para Mariana Araujo  Minha amiga e maravilhosa Beta Te Amo Amiga!


**Singelo presente, para Ti Mariana, a minha Mari!!! Amiga, oq eu dizer além de NEOQEAV! **

**Neve, ****C****achecol e ****P****rimeiros Beijos.**

Ø**M&L**Ø

Estava frio, muito frio, porém a garota sentada em uma poltrona ao lado da janela não sentia isso. Seus olhos estavam com um brilho completamente novo e havia um sorriso preso em seus lábios.

Ela olhava o jardim da escola, coberto de neve e decorado com muito bom gosto. Ainda podia se ver, alguns casais que insistiam em permanecer no jardim e uma suave melodia ecoava por todo o castelo vindo do salão de baile.

Era um dia de festa, no colégio...

Mas não era isso que causava o sorriso bobo e apaixonado da garota.

Era a recordação das últimas horas. Ela nem sequer ao menos tirara a veste a rigor, desde que voltará a mais de meia hora atrás.

Ela apenas resolverá ficar ali, sentada em seu lugar favorito, só então se permitindo realmente deixar a profusão de sentimentos que experimentara essa noite surgir em seu rosto, este protegido pela penumbra do dormitório mostrava um ardor intenso.

Ela ergueu as mãos lentamente e tocou com delicadeza os lábios, que estavam ainda quentes.

Deixou que seus olhos se fechassem como que novamente sentindo o toque inebriante dele.

O sorriso aumentou.

Ela então levantou e pegou um cachecol, de tom verde escuro, quase negro, que estava guardado embaixo de seu travesseiro, o encostou no rosto e sentiu novamente o perfume inebriante dele lhe envolver.

Era por causa daquele cachecol, que seu coração agora batia descompassado. Por causa dele e da neve.

Ela se envolveu no cachecol e se jogou na cama, suspirando e recordando novamente como tudo começará.

Ø**M&L**Ø

A garota estava irritada, de longe isso podia ser notado, ela nunca gostara do inverno e agora o detestava mais ainda. Seu corpo tremia compulsivamente e ela estava abraçada nela mesma, tentando aumentar o calor de seu corpo, mas a neve chegava a machucar sua pele.

Ela andava com pressa pelo jardim da escola se perguntando o porque de ter resolvido ir ate a estufa e se amaldiçoando por ter perdido o cachecol.

Afinal o casaco apesar de ser grosso estava úmido e não esquentava o suficiente. Se ela não estivesse tão irritada talvez se lembrasse de um ou dois bons feitiços capazes de resolver o problema do frio, mas ela não conseguia pensar racionalmente quando estava irritada.

Os olhos azuis dela, ficaram levemente acinzentados, quando ela percebeu que levaria mais de dez minutos para chegar ao castelo.

Foi quando estremeceu, porém o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo não tinha nada a ver com o frio ou a neve.

Baixou o olhar tentando não cruzar com o dele, não queria que ele visse o rubor que surgia em seu rosto.

Ambos andavam com pressa cada um em uma direção, assim que ele passou por ela, ela novamente sentiu o arrepio, só que desta vez a corrente elétrica que transpassou seu corpo foi mil vezes maior...

Ela podia jurar que ele realmente olhara para ela naquele instante...

E não foi impressão.

Em segundos ouviu o barulho dos passos dele mudando em direção.

E como se o frio sumisse em segundos sentiu a temperatura ao seu redor mudar drasticamente, quando ele tocou seu braço a parando.

Ela se arrependeu por erguer a cabeça para encará-lo. Pois teve a certeza absoluta de que seu rosto estava vermelho e ela soube que corara ainda mais ao ver o sorriso radiante dele.

Então ainda sorrindo ele falou na voz baixa e musical dele:

- acho que você é delicada demais, para andar na neve desprotegida...

Ele tinha aquele sorriso que a fazia estremecer toda vez que o via, e quando ele deu um passo em sua direção, tirando o próprio cachecol, para ainda com o sorriso preso em seus lábios, fazer questão de colocá-lo nela...

Ela amou o fato de estar nevando aquele dia.

- obrigada – ela disse após alguns segundos, apenas quando teve a certeza de que sua voz não sairia falha. Mas nada evitou que o rubor em sal face se intensificasse e que ela perdesse levemente o equilíbrio ao retornar a caminha na direção do castelo, agora com ele ao seu lado.

E se não fosse o excelente reflexo dele, ela sabia que essa seria outra situação embaraçosa para a sua coleção, a maioria que incluía a presença dele, por perto.

- obrigada – ela disse novamente dessa vez, com a voz tão baixa, e ainda tendo os braços dele envolvendo-a.

Ele apenas deu uma leve piscada e riu.

- Com certeza, não por isso, já que foi uma satisfação.

Por um momento ela teve ímpetos de perguntar ao garoto, como ele conseguia jamais corar, mas a única reação de que foi capaz, foi sorrir.

E quando após alguns segundos além do necessário ele a soltou, um pouco do frio voltou.

Ambos continuaram a caminhada, em silêncio, ela sem coragem de olhar para ele, e ele sem tirar os olhos dela.

- você gostaria de ir comigo ao baile sábado?

Ele perguntou, de repente a fazendo olhar surpresa para ele, e tendo a nítida impressão que ele conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração de tão forte que ele batia, ela ficou em silêncio o olhando, por um segundo, afinal ela não sabia o que responder, porém foi o segundo mais rápido de toda a sua vida.

- adoraria – ele sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira.

E curvou-se para ela, pegando gentilmente sua mão e ali depositando um casto beijo, para logo depois se afastar e quando já estava longe para que ela sentisse muito frio, ele se virou, e piscou para ela.

- te encontro as oito no saguão principal.

Ela ficou parada por um tempo ainda esperando, que o seu ritmo cardíaco se normalizasse.

Foi só então que percebeu, estar o hall de entrada do castelo e ver algumas garotas a olhando com certa raiva. Sem se importar com isso, ela fez o caminho ao seu dormitório com uma grande agitação em sua alma.

Assim que se viu em seu quarto, se permitiu um pequeno grito de felicidade, logo substituído por um de preocupação, afinal sábado era amanhã...

As amigas haviam desistido de falar algo para ela, que já experimentara mais de cinco vestidos e suas variações de cores, mais de duas vezes cada, e ainda olhava insatisfeita para o seu reflexo no espelho, embora que a visse não usaria nenhuma outra palavra para descrevê-la do que perfeita.

Seus cabelos loiros e lisos, estavam levemente cacheados nas pontas e presos em um semi coque, muito delicado, ela usava um vestido azul, em corte imperial, e apenas uma bela gargantilha combinando com a cor rara de seus olhos.

Ela suspirou nervosa, e saiu em direção ao saguão principal assim que viu faltar cinco minutos para o horário combinado com o garoto que a fazia ficar de pernas bambas sem nem se esforçar.

Assim que ela apareceu o encontrou encostado na parede com as mãos displicentemente no bolso e olhando algum ponto no chão. Mas bastou ela surgir na escadaria, para que ele olhasse em sua direção e sorrisse.

Ela sorriu de volta.

Ele andou ate ela com passos calmos de um predador, sem se importar de que quase todos os presentes no saguão estivesse o observando, e assim que ficou perto o suficiente dele, sorriu um daqueles sorrisos maliciosos e se curvou até ficar com seus lábios bem próximos ao ouvido dela.

- você esta radiante. – seus lábios fizeram o caminho até a face dela, devagar e ali depositaram um beijo que a fez corar – como sempre, devo dizer.

E envolveu a cintura dela, guiando-a até o salão de baile.

- obrigada, você também está muito bonito – ela disse após se recuperar, não que fosse a primeira vez que alguém a beijasse no rosto, mas era a primeira vez que ele lhe beijava – como sempre.

Ele a olhou divertido.

- cadê o meu beijo? – e se aproximou dela, oferecendo a face, para que ela imitasse o gesto que ele fizera a poucos, mas assim que ela se aproximou para lhe beijar, foram interrompidos por duas pessoas.

- hei, o que é essa confraternização hein? – uma voz divertida e ao mesmo tempo ciumenta falou rapidamente.

- o que você quer? Tinkerbell? – Ele perguntou ao ver quem interrompia seus planos.

- nada! – respondeu a pequena distração já se afastando.

Mas o momento foi quebrado.

O casal dançou a noite inteira, e conversou sobre tantas coisas que a fez, rir...

Era talvez a primeira vez que eles realmente conversassem apesar de se verem com certa freqüência ultimamente.

Mas quase no final do baile, ele segurou a cintura dela, e a guiou para o jardim de inverno do castelo.

Lá ela se encolheu de frio e ele galantemente a envolveu em um abraço.

- acho que você ainda está me devendo um beijo, não é? – Ele disse com um sorriso preso nos lábios. E curvou a face na direção dela...

Ela soube que seu coração estava acelerado e provavelmente corada como nunca antes, mas sorriu reunindo toda a coragem e se aproximou para entregar o beijo, ele assim que a viu fechar levemente os olhos para lhe beijar, virou o rosto fazendo com que fosse seus lábios, a serem beijados.

Assim que sentiu o toque dos lábios deles, no seu ela abriu os olhos surpresa, sentindo o calor incandescente nascer em seu corpo, e se espalhar totalmente por si, ao senti-lo estreitar ainda mais o beijo, o aprofundando ao mesmo tempo em que tornava o abraço mais forte, entre eles.

Era como se de repente todas as calotas polares estivessem se derretendo, tão forte era o calor daquele beijo a incendiando.

Ele tornou o beijo mais possessivo, mais forte, a língua dele pedindo gentilmente passagem, passagem esta que ela cedeu rapidamente, também sedenta do contato maior dele.

E quando não conseguiam mais ficar sem respirar seus lábios se afastaram parcialmente.

Ela podia sentir o hálito dele no rosto dela, uma mistura de hortelã e canela, uma mistura de sensualidade e paixão. E agradeceu mentalmente ele ainda manter os braços dele, envolvendo-a, desconfiava que se não fosse por ele, suas pernas já teriam cedido, tamanho era as gamas de sensações que a deixava tremula.

Ela então sentiu seu coração bater mais violentamente ao ver que ele estava corado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, mesmo que houvessem tantas coisas a serem ditas entre eles, eles ficaram em silêncio, saboreando a magia que nascera entre eles naquele momento. No céu uma estrela se tronou cadente, os abençoando.

E outros beijos, tão intensos como o primeiro os deixaram novamente sem ar.

E foi com uma certa tristeza que ele a levou até a entrada do dormitório dela, mas assim que ela abriu a porta se voltando para ele com um sorriso doce ele sorriu de volta malicioso.

- acho que valeu a pena ter escondido os eu cachecol! – ele deu uma piscadela, ao vê-la o olhar surpresa. – Sinceramente Mari, você era a única pessoa em todo este castelo, que não havia percebido que eu sou apaixonado por você!

Mariana abriu um sorriso radiante.

- então você deveria ter me dito isto antes, não é _Chérie_? – e ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele piscando maliciosamente – afinal poderia demorar semanas inteiras ainda até nevar!

Lucien Thoril soltou uma gargalhada e sem se importar com a cara de espanto de duas amigas de Mariana e ergueu com força, lhe dando um beijo arrebatador, e somente após alguns minutos o casal se separou.

- bom, eu ainda tinha alguns outros truques na manga, ainda faltava fazer chover, lhe seqüestrar, lhe salvar de um trasgo...

E se afastou a deixando rindo encostada na porta do seu quarto.

- te pego amanhã para passarmos o dia juntos!

Mariana suspirou e fechou a porta assim que ele saiu do seu campo de visão.

Correndo e se sentando no seu lugar antigo lugar favorito, para ver a neve...

Agora seu lugar favorito era onde Lucien estava.

Afinal, neve, cachecol e primeiros beijos formavam um belo conjunto para se recordar.

Ainda mais quando era a neve que cobria Beauxbatons, o cachecol do garoto que lhe deixava sem ar, e os beijos de Lucien.

Mariana dormiu aquela noite com um sorriso radiante em seu rosto, e não sentiu frio.

**Neve, cachecol e primeiros beijos © Vivis Drecco ® 12/2007.**

**Nota da Autora: ****Fic**** presente para a Mari!!! Ou seja!!! Minha Maravilhosa Amiga!!! Uma das pessoas que fazem a Grifinória, não cair em meu conceito!**

**Mari! Espero que tenha gostado... Estive a eras tentando encaixar esses momento em Uma noite, um amor além dos sonhos, porém achei que seria melhor, como uma ****fic**** solo, apenas em sua homenagem, graças a você a Mariana do Lucien ganhou cores em minha mente! Amo-te muito amiga! ****You****the**** Best!**

Hoje vai ser uma festa  
Bolo e guaraná muito doce pra você  
É o seu aniversário  
Vamos festejar, os amigos receber

Mil felicidades, amor no coração  
Que a sua vida seja sempre doce e emoção

Bate, bate palma que é hora de cantar  
Agora todos juntos, vamos lá!

Parabéns, parabéns  
Hoje é o seu dia, que dia mais feliz!  
Parabéns, parabéns  
Cante novamente que a gente pede bis!

É pique, é pique  
É pique, é pique, é pique.  
É hora, é hora  
É hora, é hora, é hora

Rá, tim, bum... 


End file.
